After telecommunications applications are cloudified, applications are deployed on one or more virtual machines. According to a Network Function Virtualization (NFV) standard, virtual machine names need to be displayed in multiple systems, such as an Element Management System (EMS), a Virtualized Network Function (VNF) system, a Virtualized Network Function Management (VNFM) system, a Virtualized Infrastructure Management (VIM) system, and a scheduling system Orchestrator.
In the prior art, a name of a virtual machine in each system is either a globally unique name that is allocated by a VIM, or is a name that is manually created by a user when the virtual machine is created and whose uniqueness is ensured by the user. Because maintenance personnel understand the virtual machine names in the different systems differently, great trouble is caused to work of the maintenance personnel of each system when one name is displayed for a same virtual machine in each system.